Code Vein: End of Dawn
Code Vein: End of Dawn is an upcoming action role-playing game developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment for PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It is essentially a remake of the Seraph of the End anime/manga series that will incorporate elements from Code Vein. Gameplay Code Vein: End of Dawn is an action role-playing game set in an open world post-apocalyptic dystopian environment and played from a third-person perspective. Its gameplay is inspired by the Dark Souls series of games, also published by Bandai Namco. Synopsis In 2012, the world allegedly comes to an end at the hands of a "human-made" virus, ravaging the global populace and leaving only children under the age of thirteen untouched. It is at this time that vampires emerge from the recesses of the earth, likely followed by age-old horrors of the dark thought only to be myth. The vampires sweep the earth and claim it in a single violent stroke, subjugating the remnants of humanity and leading them beneath the surface to safety. This "protection" comes at the price of donating blood to their captors. And unfortunately, many humans would rather do so, especiallly when their other option is to be either eaten by the Lost, monsters formed from the corpses of those who had perished under the virus. It is during this time that a young, amnesiac person awakens to this dystopia, having fallen into a coma upon somehow surviving the virus. Unfortunately, the moment they wake up, they find themselves facing off against a bunch of vampires and nearly die while attempting to fight their attackers off. However, as soon as one vampire is about to land the finishing blow, the young person's body somehow activates some sort of power that lets them easily slaughter their enemies. But as soon as the amnesiac finishes killing their foes, they is surrounded by vampires who seemingly recognize them for what they are, a "Revenant": a person who somehow managed to survive the virus that destroyed humanity and gained vampiric traits and abilities in the process. Confused and lost by the unraveling situation around them, they are then rescued by an organization known as Vein, whose goal is to save the world and attempt to restore it back to what it once was. Desperate to find answers to their questions, the amnesiac decides to join Vein, facing off against not just the vampires but also a human army known as the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, whose leaders appear to have aspirations of world domination, in addition to other unsavory factions. As the members of Vein prevail in their endless conflict, will the endless night finally end and give way to a brand new dawn? Or will it continue on, shrouding the rest of the world in eternal darkness? Characters Playable Characters *Protagonist (CV: Various actors) *To be announced... Vein *To be announced... Japanese Imperial Demon Army *Yuichiro Hyakuya (CV: Miyu Irino) *Guren Ichinose (CV: Yuichi Nakamura) *Shinoa Hiiragi (CV: Saori Hayami) *Kureto Hiiragi (CV: Tomoaki Maeno) *Shinya Hiiragi (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *To be announced... Vampires *Mikaela Hyakuya (CV: Kensho Ono) *Ferid Bathory (CV: Takahiro Sakurai) *Krul Tepes (CV: Aoi Yuki) *Crowley Eusford (CV: Kenichi Suzumura) *To be announced... The Lost *To be announced... Themes Opening: Takaga 100-Nen no by Aqua Timez Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Microsoft Windows